the spider and cat
by Spectacularspider-dude
Summary: a romance between peter and Felicia
1. Chapter 1

**Felicia pov**

"What is it with parker" I ask

"That dork why do you ask" liz allen my best friend said

"He's been looking strange" I say

"What to you mean" she asks

"He looks _hot"_ I say with disgust

"I now but he's still a dork" she said

(i can't believe can ever think it but he kinda look like the spider and he sounds just like him to plus he ignores me like him to. Why do i care he is just parker not the spider get that thought out of my mind) i thought

"Whatever i have to got to class later" i say after the bell rings

 **Peter's pov**

Peter is sitting in class when he heard his teacher say "why felicia glad you joined us take you seat"

"Great I have to sit next to mrs sunshine" i say

"What's your problem with me parker" she says

"If you can say my first name then i will tell you" i ask

"Patric, no paul no pamila" she says

"You really think my names pamela" i say

"You know what parker if i get you name by the end of the day you have to go on a date with me" she said

"WHAT" everyone including me yell

 **Felicia's pov**

(did i just ask parker on a date what am i doing) i thought

"Yay you will go on a date with me if i get you name" i say (what the hell am i doing)

"Why do you want to go on a date with parker why not me" flash thompson said

"Yay date flash" parker said

"No i will go on a date with you parker whether you like it or not" i say (ahhhhhhhhhhhh)

"Fine if i have to get my name by the end of the day i will" parker said

"For real yes awesome" i say running out of class

"We still have class oh ok and she's gone" parker says

"Now how the hell do i get his name" i say (why do i care)

I look back and see parker running out of class and leave school i follow him into and ally way (what is he doing) i think then he starts taking his shirt of and underneath is a spandex suit with a logo of a spider on it then he puts on a mask and shoots two webs and slingshots away "holy shit peter parker is spider-man" i say to myself

 **Peter's pov**

"Was that felicia or am i just seeing things probably seeing things" i say

"Ok time to get to work" i say swinging

I land on the roof of the bank and i get a phone call "hello this is your favorite spider how can i help you" i say "spider finally where are you" my favorite police detective yuri watanabe said

"I'm next to the bank what's the problem" I said

"Shocker and his gang you got this" she said "i got this" i said swinging into the building

 **IN THE BANK**

"Um can i cash my check now or should i come back later" i say

"Spider why are you here every time" shocker said

"Well you are robbing a bank and i'm a superhero so i kinda am supposed so" i say

"Go to hell" shocker said

"Can't i have school tomorrow so rain check" i say dodging his blasts

After a rather long and painful fight [i'm not in the mood to write a fight] i was heading home

"Ow ow ow ow" i said landing on a gargoyle named fred

"Hey spider i hadn't seen you all night are you avoiding me" a very familiar voice said

"Maybe wait yes yes i was" i say standing

"Well i wouldn't leave so soon" black cat said

"Why is that" i ask

"Because i know you little secret peter parker" she said

"Where did you hear that name" i say holding her by her collar

"Whoa slow down spider i won't tell on one condition you date felicia hardy" she said

" felicia you know i know it you right" i say

"What how" she ask

"You just told me" i say

"Fine kiss me instead" she said

"Fine" i say grabbing her close and leaning in "tomorrow night my place ask mj don't be late" i whisper in her ear and jump of the edge

"What get you spanked ass back here parker" she yelled but slapped her mouth shut

Thanks for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO I WANTED TO GET SOME COMEDY GOING SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

It has been 2 days since felicia found out about peter and spider-man being the same people and she loved it. Having a superhero at you beck and call so you don't drop his secret identity can really pay off

"Peter why can you get me lunch" felicia said and peter did as she asked (man why am i doing so what if she says who i am. how bad can it be everyone will love me. Excluding JJJ, most of the police force, every villain i've ever known) peter thought

"Felicia this isn't what I had in mind in dating" peter said "what do you mean petey it's simple you do whatever i say and I don't tell everyone your spiderman k" felicia said. At this point peter was rather angry at how felicia was just using him to steal what she wanted

"Now peter be a dear and fetch me an apple juice" felicia said and peter snapped "you do it yourself because we are done got that sweet heart" peter said and walked away "man you got dump by peter parker how sad" flash thompson laughed but felicia was to mad to hear him

(well if parker dumps me then) she thought and ran out to the office and over the PA system {PETER PARKER IS SPIDERMAN} she yelled immediately regretting the action

In class peter was currently freaking out (what is she doing) peter thought when "HA that's funny parker, spiderman he can't even kill an ant" flash laughed along with everyone "ya that's just ridiculous" another kid said (thank god nobody believed felicia but she is so in trouble) peter said getting back to work

Only 3 people believed what had been said that day gwen stacy one of felicia's friends that had a crush on peter, mary jane watson peter's best friend since 3rd grade and norman osborn AKA the Green Goblin who had a slit smile on his face (Peter parker is spiderman) all three though

 **LATER THAT NIGHT ON A MUSEUM ROOF**

Felicia was waiting for peter to show up so she could talk to him. After about 15 min spiderman laded behind felicia "cat you're in big trouble" he said and she looked behind her "oh peter i wanted to apologises for what i did today" she said

"What do you mean cat who's peter" spiderman asked "oh come on pete you know it's me felicia" felicia said "wait your names felicia hardy. HEY EVERYONE BLACK CAT IS FELICIA HARDY" he yelled but his mouth was covered by her hand "what the hell you know what could happen to me if people found out" she said

"Oh so you don't want people knowing your identity for the safety of you and your family funny how that works" peter said in an anger tone "ya but believe me when i say that what i did was wrong and please give me another chance i will be better" she said "you know what you could have done today with the stunt you pulled. What if they believed you and now a whole school knows who i am and can sell that info to some bad people. Aunt may, you, everyone at school are then all in danger because you were mad" peter said almost yelling "peter please it won't happen again give my one more chance please i love you" she said to the point of tiers "sorry felicia i've given you to many chances and this is the last freebie" peter said turning around "no please i will do anything please" felicia pleaded "fine if you give the police everything you stole and then we'll talk" peter said "really you and i can be together if i give it all back" felicia said "no not together but friend k" peter said then police sirens whizzed past them and peter ran and jumped off to go save the day

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Peter loved fridays because after school he could just swing around "not even flash can ruin today" peter said opening his locker and closing it when mj popped out from behind it "boo" she said and peter jumped "man mj you going to give me a heart attack one of these days" peter said grabbing his chest "well we can't have that now can we spiderman" she said with a smile walking away (wait did she say what i think she did) peter thought and ran to catch you "you don't believe i'm spiderman do you" peter asked "peter it seems pretty convenient that you disappear whenever there's trouble and you have biceps the size of green bean can's this year when last year you couldn't even lift you bag" mj said

"Those are all just coincidences" peter said nervously "oh really so you're going to stand right here while the police go on that car chase" mj said pointing to the cop car driving by "i have to go mj aunt may told me to pick her up after work" peter said "oh then all come with" she said and peter broke into a full out sprint

Once he lost mj he changed and went to work stopping the car. As he swung home (that was the dumbest thing you could have done parker) he thought as he climbed into his room and turned the light on to see mj sitting on his bed "hello peter fun night out" mj said "mj i can explain i was" peter stamerd "swinging around new york city stopping crime" she said "peter we have lived next to each other since we were 10 hell i even watched you get out of the shower most nights" mj said "ya i know but. Wait you watched me get out of the shower" peter said "that's not important but what is important is you need to stop being spiderman" mj said putting a hand on peter's shoulder "why" peter asked "because it's dangerous and what would happen to your aunt" mj said "mj you can't be serious you know i can't do that" peter said "peter why is it so important for you to do this for some f'ed up sense of morals" mj said

"You don't understand i have to do this it's my responsibility" peter said "peter ever since we were young you always tried to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders" mj said "well now i'm can hold it and i have to" peter said when {officers we 10-35 at 14th and 5th} the police radio {10-4 on our way} "i have to go mj ok" peter said grabbing his mask and putting it on "no peter you can't" mj said {we have confirmation it's Green Goblin} "mj i have to go" peter said jumping out the window

 **AT THE BATTLE SITE**

"Man gobby i never took you for the type how robbies banks" peter said "oh i'm not i was just trying to find you" gobin said "you wanted to see little ol me how sweet" peter said "HAHAHA how disappointing mr parker" goblin said (how does he know my name) peter thought "wait you think i'm that parker kid the nerd that takes my picture" peter said. Goblin flew at peter but peter backflip out of the way but before he got out of the way goblin grabbed his leg and hit him on a building

Peter webbed goblin's glider and flew at him and punched him in the face multiple times "time for you to get taken down pixy boy" peter said "you insolent little bug" goblin said grabbing peters face and smashing a window with it "i will get you spider" goblin said flying away

 **AT THE HOUSE**

Peter had gotten back home and was tending to his wound when mj walked in "peter i saw the" mj said looking at peter with his shirt off "peter oh my god are you ok" Mj said "ya i'm fine just don't mention this to felicia she would never stop licking me" peter said

"So now you see why you have to stop doing this" mj said "no i can't there is still something i have to do" peter said when felicia flipped into the room seeing peter and mj together "what do you think you doing red get away from my man" felicia said pushing mj "felicia we broke up so it's none of your concern" peter said "ya what he said and plus peter and I have been in each others room and even slept in the same bed" mj said and she hugged peter from behind and put her leg up and on his hip "you have some nerve" felicia said "both of you stop felicia what are you doing here" peter asked "i need you help with something related to the sable crime family"

"Ok felicia let's go" peter said putting on his mask and jumping out the window "coming pete and red stay away from peter" she said

"You know what i'm going to sexlly harase peter more" mj said

 **THE END**


End file.
